Running With The Wolves
by Antigone97
Summary: Left to find her own spiritual awakening, Keelu reluctantly joins Cassie Cage's group of young combatants, only to learn that this meeting may connect her with a long lost ally of Earthrealm and the person she has dreamed of meeting since her birth. Pairings will be made in the future. Rated T for now, but will change in later chapters. (I own nothing but my OC).
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _I've had this story idea in my head for a while now, and it's been bothering me since. I'm kind of just writing it to see what I can do, and how far I can take it. I don't expect it to be good or anything. It's more of like a "what if?" type of thing. So I hope you enjoy somewhat._

 _Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Mortal Kombat. I only own my OC. Mortal Kombat respectfully belongs to Netherrealm Studios, Warner Bros., and Ed Boon._

 _Summary: Left to find her own spiritual awakening, Keelu reluctantly joins Cassie Cage's group of young combatants only to learn that this meeting may connect her with a long lost ally of Earthrealm and the person she has dreamed of meeting since her birth._

* * *

Chapter 1: Surprise, Surprise

General Blade rubbed the side of her temples as she tried to ease the growing headache that beckoned for her attention. The events after Shinnok's invasion left her stressed and tired. Strands of her hair started to turn silver, and her eyes became duller by the second of each day. A three weeks stay in the Bahamas with team Cage was what she needed according to the concerns of the base's staff members. However, she ignored them and her body's protests of rest and continued what she did best, work. To Sonya, this was her body's way of telling her that she should have went to that trip.

Sonya was too concerned with the fate of Earthrealm. Even though Shinnok was defeated, there were many things that still needed to be taken care of. It took Sonya two weeks to send the Outworld refugees back to their respective realm, while at the same time avoiding War with their Emperor Kotal Kahn after he walked on Earthrealm soil and tried to eliminate team Cage. The long heated debates and arguments with the Emperor was not an enjoyable one, and it didn't help her blood pressure that Johnny went along. Even so, Johnny was able to at least keep the peace between the two and from Sonya from shooting the Emperor's head off his shoulders.

Then there was the death of Raiden. Although he was able to completely revitalize the Jinsei, he lost his life in the process. A proper burial was made, and everyone mourned for the lifetime protector and God. Upon the request of the Elder Gods, Fujin was then proclaimed Earthrealm's newest protector. Although the wind God was honored, he still held some reluctance to comply due to the fact that he could still feel Raiden's presence. With persistence, he held a council with the Elder Gods to ease his concern. However, it became a confirmation that Raiden was still alive, but not fully. Upon further investigation, it was discovered by Sareena that Raiden became a revenant and was located in the Netherrealm along with Liu Kang and Kitana. Sonya was not pleased at the news.

With Raiden as a revenant, there was no telling as to what he could do with their fallen allies at his side. This settled on Sonya's conscience daily as a form of guilt. She had tried on multiple occasions to appease this by telling herself that it wasn't her fault; she was only human, and as such there was not much that she could do. But, the constant nagging at the back of her head refused to leave. This did not stop her resolve to fix everything, however. Despite the circumstances, Sonya was determined to resolve everything, even if she had to die for it.

Sonya leaned back in her office chair, propping her feet on the desk in front of her to recline further back as she breathed out a long awaited sigh. Her headache has subdued some, much to her relief, as she was able to think clearly. Upon letting out another deep breathe, she looked over to the digital clock that faced her and realized that she is supposed to meet with Fujin in a couple of minutes. He had something important that he wanted to discuss and insisted that it be done in person.

On cue, one of her subordinates radioed in for the wind god's arrival. Composing herself, she stood to wait for him to walk through the door, tucking in her long braided ponytail in the back of her cap. The doorknob opened with a soft click as the white, long haired man walked in. Sonya noticed that someone else was about to come in, but he turned around to stop them and made them wait outside.

"General Blade. It's been a while."

"I could say the same to you. You look like you haven't aged a bit." Sonya chuckled, only getting a small smile out of the man. "Please, sit."

"Thank you, but I would much rather stand."

"Fine then, help yourself. Now what did you want to discuss that it needed to be done in person?"

"I wanted to discuss about adding a new member to Cassie Cage's team. I think you would find her useful." Sonya was surprised at the statement, even holding in another small chuckle.

"That's what you wanted to discuss? We could have easily done this over the communicator. What makes this girl so special?"

Fujin's expression was opposite that of Sonya's. He could tell that she was already dismissing this conversation, and possibly thinking it a waste of time. This didn't deterred the God though. He could only hope that what he was about to tell her would sink in.

"This girl is the daughter of Nightwolf."

The chuckle that Sonya had been trying to contain turned into full blown laughter. She could barely contain herself, almost losing her balance as she held her sides while leaning back on her desk. She held onto the corners of the metal piece of furniture for dear life until she calmed down.

"Daughter of Nightwolf. That was a good one Fujin. I think Johnny would have gotten a kick out of that if he was here."

"You do not take me seriously General Blade. If you don't believe me, then I'll show you myself. Keelu, you may come in now."

On command, the door opened to reveal the other person that Sonya couldn't fully see. Upon seeing the woman, Sonya's eyes went from curiosity to wide eyed bewilderment. She looked her up and down, surprised that that an actual Native American woman walked in. What really caught her off guard was the young woman's eyes; she carried the same sense of determined eyes like her father, except they were calmer and lighter in color.

 _Holy. Fuck. This is not real._

"General Blade, this is Keelu. I've been taking care of her, insuring that she lives a normal life up until now. I highly believe she will be useful to you and the protection of Earthrealm."

Sonya was still gawking until she realized what he had said. She was having a hard time registering the fact that the girl standing in front of her was truly Nightwolf's daughter. It seemed impossible and borderline crazy considering that he's still a revenant today. The fact that he could conceive a child in his predicament was highly unlikely. But she looked so much like him that Sonya couldn't completely deny the possibility that she could be his. Sonya pulled herself out of her own thoughts as she tried to pay attention to the wind god once more.

"You know that what you're telling me is borderline insanity," Sonya looked to the girl once more before puffing out a sign of confusion and frustration, "but she looks so much like him that is feels like a slap in the face. How can I believe you though?"

"Do you honestly think I would lie to you about something like this?" Fujin was becoming a bit agitated that he raised his voice in discontent.

"I trust my instincts."

"And what do they tell you?"

Sonya looked to the woman again, analyzing her thoroughly. There was really no way in telling if she was legitimate or not, and that bugged Sonya to her core. However, she has never once doubted that Raiden and Fujin would lie to her. Sonya watched as the girl became uncomfortable under her gaze, shifting her weight to the right side of her leg. She never once broke eye contact with her despite the awkward situation she was put in, and that made Sonya consider her decision.

"It's Keelu, correct? Tell me, how good of a fighter are you?" The young woman jumped at the question in surprised as she tried to find her words.

"I-I can't say that I'm not that bad general."

"Hmph, well that's not good enough for me. However, since Fujin recommended you, you can't be the most horrible fighter I've seen. You got a pretty nice build on you, so it's safe to assume that you've been training." Keelu nodded her head in thanks before Sonya turned her attention back to Fujin. "You think she's ready for this?"

"I believe she will live up to your expectations."

Sonya thought about fighting against Keelu herself, but immediately declined that option for something that was more easy going and less serious. She wanted to test the girl, not put her in the hospital. In order for Keelu to display her endurance and skills, she needed an opponent who would take it easy on her for the sake that she was a pretty face. Someone like her ex-husband.

"Well then, I have someone who would be happy to test you in your fighting abilities. Are you at all familiar with Johnny Cage?"

"The actor, right?" Sonya nodded in confirmation.

"I'll have you fight against him just to make sure you're not going to be a casualty for me or my daughter's team. The last thing I need is blood on my hands." Taken aback from her statement, Keelu lowered her head.

"I understand."

"Good. You can take her to the training room Fujin. I'll meet you down there shortly."

"Thank you General Blade." With that, the pair left Sonya alone with her thoughts, but not before Keelu shot her a side glance with a sense of concern.

Sonya leaned backed against the desk again as she mused herself in her thoughts once more; a proclaimed child of Nightwolf with no hard evidence to justify the supposed relationship was suspicious, even more so knowing that there's no possible way for Nightwolf to gain over his former self, no matter how spiritually powerful he was. Something was wrong, and Sonya needed answers. Even if Keelu looked like him, it wasn't enough to satisfy the persistent general. She did not trust her, and if she were to do something that endangered the lives of the people on base, Sonya would not be afraid to put her down. Grabbing the communicator from the desk, she decided to inform Johnny of the surprising news.

"Cage, we need to talk."

* * *

 _A/N: This is more of an introduction chapter, even though it took me forever to finish. I'll try to do at least 2,000 words a chapter when I update._

 _The concept of Nightwolf having a daughter was brought up by exploring the idea of the revenants possibly having some free will in their state, not enough to defy Quan Chi's control, but enough to roam where they please instead of just waiting around like zombies for a command. I'll explain this later on when (and if) the story progresses. For future references, Keelu's named is pronounced (Key-lew). I purposely gave her a non-Native American name for the sake of her backstory and upbringing. She has one, but she doesn't use it._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm kind of excited how everything will turn out._

 _~Antigone97_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Just wanted to let you guys know that there is mention of rape in this chapter, but nothing too explicit and heavy on the heart. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Running With the Wolves - Chapter 2

Keelu walked beside her mentor as they strode down the metallic hallways of the base, greeting curious passersby that were intrigued by the young woman's presence. She didn't speak a word, instead nodding her head in acknowledgement at them. The soft thumping of metal created a steady beat with each step she took as the echoes bounced off of the walls, bringing a bit of comfort to her already growing discontent.

She had already taken note of General Blade's distrust, as well as her blatant remarks about being a possible danger to the security and safety of the Special Forces. Upon looking at the general, Keelu knew from the beginning that she was a woman not to be trifled with. Their eye contact was enough for Keelu to decipher what kind of person she was; strong, persistent, proud, stern, and tough. But under all of that, she noticed that the general was missing something in her dull blue waves.

Keelu tried not to focus on General Blade and instead focused on her test with the general's ex-husband, Johnny Cage. From what she knew, he was labeled as a failed actor who still managed to make billions in dollars from all of his movies. She saw one of them before, but the writing was terrible. Strangely, its special effects and action scenes made up for it. There were barely any stunt doubles used since Johnny himself _was_ the stunt double, improving his fighting skills over the years. He wasn't bad, but seeing him fight in a movie wasn't a justifiable way to dictate his overall abilities.

Although facing Johnny wasn't an issue, Keelu was surprised that the general herself didn't decide to test her. It made her wonder if the general was mocking her, silently telling her that she wasn't really worth her time or effort to get a bit bruised up. That made Keelu feel a bit of anger swell up in the pit of her stomach. However, she knew this was her mind overthinking on things that possibly weren't true. That didn't stop her from forming a frown on her face, her eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

Then there was the question of why she was here. Keelu had never considered herself a warrior. That, however, didn't stop Fujin and Raiden from teaching her the ways of combat in her early childhood. She had always considered her training as a form of self-defense, just like how any other parent would suggest to their child. But, when Fujin suggested that she join the Special Forces she refused.

Keelu was keen on not dedicating her life to fighting, instead choosing to live a life of peace and seclusion. However, Fujin was persistent on getting a yes out of the young woman. Reluctantly, she agreed for the sake of the wind god's constant nagging. Initially, Fujin had not wanted Keelu to be involved in the crisis of the realms, but whatever motivated him to ask her to risk her life now was something the young woman couldn't figure out.

It didn't make sense. Even though Keelu loved everything Earthrelm had to offer, she didn't know if it was worth dying for it, and quite possibly, in vain. She had a gut feeling that something was amiss, but because she had known Fujin for years, she couldn't help but just trust that he knew what he was doing and push aside her anxiety.

"You shouldn't frown. Your face will stay like that if you don't change it." Keelu jumped out of her thoughts in surprise, looking towards the wind god in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you were beside me."

"It seems so. You were transfixed on your thoughts for a while now. Tell me child, what plagues you?"

Keelu took a deep breath in, exhaling through her nose before she spoke, choosing not to discuss her last thought with him. "General Blade. She doesn't trust that many people does she?"

"You have noticed as well." Fujin shook his head, letting out a sigh. "No, I'm afraid she does not. Although, I'm not the one who would be knowledgeable on that area. Lord Raiden would be."

"If he was still here, that is."

Fujin placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly in agreement. "I wish he was here too. We will find a way to revert him and the others back, even your father."

The mention of her father was something that Keelu was used to. She had heard many great things about him through Raiden and Fujin, from his involvement with the protection of Earthrealm, to his sacrifice at the hand of a possessed Edenian woman. However, she did not know how exactly to feel about him. It sounded harsh when she thought about it, knowing that her own flesh and blood did not strike a strong emotion within her. But because she had never met him, the only that she could feel was a sense of indifference.

Fujin turned her around to face her, gripping both of her shoulders. "Do not let General Blade bother your thoughts. She will learn to trust you in due time."

"I can't promise you anything, but I'll try."

"Good. Let us keep moving then." The pair continued to walk towards the training room in silence, the soft clicking of metal echoing in the halls once again.

Keelu felt her concerns dwindle as she reassured herself to worry less about her situation. Trust could only be gained in time, and she was willing to wait and earn it if necessary. However, Keelu could not help but think what the general thought of her. It should have not mattered, but it was a flaw that Keelu wished she could fix.

For as long as she could remember, Keelu was always the subject of talk and disdain in her mother's tribe. She worked hard to gain the approval of the tribespeople, doing everything she could in her will to gain at least one kind comment or praise. Her determination, however, was in vain, leaving her with a difficult and unhappy child.

Being a people pleaser wasn't something she would label herself as, but she had never wanted others to think harshly of her, especially when they didn't know anything about her. General Blade was a bit similar to the people of her tribe, and she did not want to repeat a hard aspect of her life. Whatever the case, she was willing to prove whatever thoughts the general had against her wrong, and that meant showing what she could offer in her fight against Johnny Cage.

' _Elder Gods give me strength.'_

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. You're saying that Fujin claims that she's Nightwolf's daughter?"

Johnny stood in Sonya's office along with Jax and Kenshi, preferring to stand against the wall. Whenever Sonya said they needed to talk, it was either going to be about them, Cassie and another one of her antics, or something that was extremely serious. Considering the tone in her voice when she called him, he assumed it was option number three. Fortunately, for him, he was right.

When Sonya gathered everyone within the room, she informed them of Keelu and her 'so called' relationship to Nightwolf. It seemed like a ludicrous accusation to them at first, with Johnny laughing at the top of his lungs, wheezing and gasping for air until he looked at Sonya dead in the eye and immediately fixed himself. It was then that she wasn't joking.

"That's the story, but I don't fully believe it." Sonya leaned onto her left leg, alleviating the growing pressure on her right side.

"Well it's obvious she's some type of scam artist or something. That night when we revived Jax and the others, we saw Nightwolf leave off with Quan Chi. There is no possible way that he could have had a kid! Not to mention that imagining Nightwolf with any woman is kind of hard to think of." Johnny scoffed at the thought, earning a long, irritated sigh from his ex-wife.

"You said you don't believe the lineage fully, so what doubts do you have?" Kenshi sat on the floor with his arms crossed against his chest, waiting for the general's answer.

Sonya hesitated, knowing that what she was about to say would defy her logic. "She looks just like him."

"Really? She looks _just_ like him? Big nose and everything?"

"JOHHNY!"

"WHAT!? You can't have doubts just because she _looks_ just like him! What do you think Jax?" Johnny looked to the large man across from him, expecting him to bring Sonya to her senses, but he stood there in silence.

Sonya looked over to Jax too and noticed how quiet he was. Since they entered into her office, she hadn't heard a peep out of him, no comments or his own personal inputs on the situation. It didn't bother her so much, but the fact that he hasn't spoken up yet was strange knowing that Jax would be protesting against the identity of the young woman. Unless he knew something that they didn't.

"Jax? Is everything alright?" Sonya asked expectantly as the others watched.

Jax inhaled, exhaling hard out of his nostrils before speaking. "Johnny's right, you can't just assume she's his legitimate daughter just because of the resemblance in their faces. But, I might be able to prove that she could possibly be."

"Oh you can't be serious!" Johnny rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Quiet Cage!" Sonya stared at the man harshly before returning her attention back to Jax. "You were saying?"

Jax was a bit hesitant to speak what was on his mind. Recalling memories from his time as a revenant was something he did not like to think upon, not to mention even bringing it up in normal conversation or with his peers. But after silently contemplating to himself, he figured he would open some small wounds back up for the sake of figuring out the young woman's identity.

"After you guys resurrected me back, I was still able to retain all of my memories as a revenant. I remember roaming around on my own, sometimes with the others. When Quan Chi didn't order us around, we did some…..unsavory things. I even remember sleeping with other women, despite being married to Verra."

"And what exactly does that have to do with the girl?"

"What I mean is, we were given some free will while in his service. It's possible that Nightwolf could have slept with the girl's mother during that time."

"Is that even possible? I mean, you would think she would try to hide herself away after seeing him in such a state." Johnny was very skeptical about the idea.

"There was probably nothing that she could do. We all know how strong he is. She probably had to suffer and just…." Sonya didn't finish the thought, but they all knew what she was trying to insinuate.

"I don't really like the thought of it either, but it's a possibility." Jax took out one of his cigars, lighting the tobacco filled item as he took a long puff from its covered end.

"So, what do we do now?" Jonny looked towards Sonya, his concern as evident as hers.

Sonya took her time to soak in the entirety of their discussion as it left a sour taste in her mouth. Keelu was starting to become more confusing to figure out with each passing minute. They could possibly take their chance with her and just assume that she's legitimate. Or, Sonya could completely dismiss this situation and put it on her list of 'pranks' that she has endured over the course of her career. However, Jax wasn't known to be a liar, and with the information that was just revealed, there was still a possibility.

The general furrowed her brows in frustration, trying to find a proper solution to the issue, as well as her returning headache. Keelu was a special case that Sonya was not mentally prepared for. There were too many secrets that were being kept in the dark about the young woman, making her a huge liability. With no other options, Sonya reluctantly decided that the best course of action was to continue with the original plan, but with a _minor_ change.

"I want you to still test her. However," Sonya strode forward to her ex, resting her hand on his shoulder, "don't be afraid to rough her up a bit."

Johnny looked at her in complete shock before objecting to the idea. "Wait, I thought you said to go easy on her!?"

"I know what I said!" Sonya squeezed harshly on the man's shoulder, making him flinch in pain. "I've realized that going easy on her won't do us much. This isn't a game anymore. I need to see what she can do." With that, Sonya walked towards the door, signaling for everyone else to follow after her.

Sonia wasn't about to risk more lives by allowing a stranger among their ranks, even if Fujin recommended it. This mystery was already ludicrous enough. But if it was somehow to be true, then what would be the point of allowing her to join the Special Forces? Cassie's team was already up to par with at least some of her expectations, and adding another person could possibly bring them back to square one when they initially formed their team. Whatever the case, Sonia would let the cards play out their role and go from there with desirable results.

* * *

 _A/N: What a great start to the New Year with another chapter! So sorry it took me so long to get it out. I've actually been writing this since the first chapter, but school got in the way and my motivation to actually write was really low. I appreciate you guys for following the story so far (even if it's short for now) and I hope you have a wonderful year!_

 _Also, I'm looking for some advice for fight scenes. Anything you can offer would really help!_

 _~ Antigone97_


End file.
